


Initials

by Pathsleadingaway (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Another drabble, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Making dumb choices while drunk, more sexytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pathsleadingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling of being untethered and immaterial goes away when he's with Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initials

**Author's Note:**

> Blood, a knife, and making out. You've been warned!

In the beginning Carlos loses himself in the comfort of notes - pages and pages of them, written furtively with an illegal pen, and later, less furtively, after he has bribed his assigned Secret Police officer with a sleeve of contraband Oreos. The note taking is familiar. It helps him make sense of this place where sense refuses to live.

He often has the feeling he is bare moments away from gibbering insanity. 

It's almost freeing, in a way.

*****

That feeling of being untethered and immaterial goes away when he's with Cecil. 

Cecil makes him feel - well - completely confused. But also safe, as if this disarmingly awkward preteen boy of a man can protect him from the daily horrors of Night Vale.

Cecil is a scarecrow. Cecil has girl's wrists. Cecil has pale blue eyes and sharp little teeth and freckles that Carlos wants to kiss.

Cecil lets him kiss them. He lets him do almost anything.

There has never been a relationship like this. They are wild for each other, laughing like schoolchildren one moment, kissing like men condemned the next. Carlos has never been so consumed by love before. It is delirious, delicious, terrifying.

Wednesday night finds them at Carlos's apartment. 

"I've had three werewolf attacks today," he'd told Cecil earlier on the phone. "Come over and bring whiskey. Let's get massively drunk and make out."

They were massively drunk. They'd been making out for long minutes. Carlos had been mumbling fantasies into Cecil's ear, half-crazed with lust and the sucking thing Cecil was doing to his collarbone.

"I want you to mark me - mmm - mark me and carve your name in me and make me yours. Ohh. Please. Cecil."

Cecil lifted his mouth from Carlos's collarbone and looked him in the eyes. he had some difficulty focusing his gaze.

"Really?" Cecil asked. He grinned a wicked little grin, and a few sharp teeth caught on his lower lip.

****

Which is how Carlos found himself gripping the sides of the armchair and shaking, groaning, as Cecil, kneeling between his legs, carves his initials into Carlos's naked inner thigh.

"Nnnngh." Carlos bites his lip. Cecil, below him, is biting his too in careful drunken concentration.

The blade of the worn Boy Scout pocketknife is very sharp. Under it, Carlos's skin stings and burns. The sensations go straight to his groin. Cecil is gripping the flesh very tightly, holding Carlos still, and watching him make the cut is almost as erotic as the feeling of the knife on him.

"C.P.," says Cecil, reading his work aloud. He looks up at Carlos, eyes huge and pupils wide, and ducks down quickly to lap at the blood that threatens to drip on the armchair cushion.

Carlos groans and throws his head back. Cecil's wicked little tongue is hot and wet on the broken skin. Carlos is so, so drunk. Everything is delicious.

When Cecil looks up again, there is blood on the corner of his mouth. Carlos kisses it. Cecil is warm and pliant in his arms. 

Beyond the window there is the sound of rattling wheels. A battalion of chariots driven by large fish has manifested on their street. Carlos and Cecil don't notice. They are asleep on the couch, Carlos on his back, Cecil tucked under his arm. 

The chariots rattle by and disappear. 

The men sleep on.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unedited. These little scenes keep coming to me late at night, and I have to get up and write them down before I can sleep. This fandom is all-encompassing to a frightening degree.


End file.
